<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strangest Moments Can Be The Best by GoddessOfZeHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648347">The Strangest Moments Can Be The Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfZeHunt/pseuds/GoddessOfZeHunt'>GoddessOfZeHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Faberry - Fandom, Glee, Unwanted Finchel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Faberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfZeHunt/pseuds/GoddessOfZeHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The affair between the HBIC and the future Broadway star! Who would of known lust could be so powerful? Set in the sophomore year! #Faberry #unwantedFinchel</p><p>Story is on Fanfiction as well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Strangest Moments Can Be The Best<br/>Chapter 1 - </p><p>I never meant for this to happen. One moment, I thought I loved being in the company of Finn. Having him finally be my boyfriend with no more struggles from Santana or Jesse or even Quinn. I loved the feel of him hugging me, the smell of him, being as though I am protected when in his arms. So why am I staring at Quinn a lot. </p><p>Every second of every day I find my eyes attracted to Quinn, the way she walks, the way she talks with that slow rumbling purr of hers, every time i get goosebumps and the urge of wanting to hide away and lock myself in the bathroom so I can take care of matters.</p><p>This was our final year, our sophomore year. It was supposed to be an easy ride, I can focus on Finn and Glee, we could finally win the championship, finally beat all of our competitors, I could work on myself and my step to being a big Broadway actress, living in my one true home, New York. But that all came crashing down when I stood in the bathroom with Quinn. </p><p>Like usual, I had a little bit of slushy in my hair. The attacks have slowed down a lot last year, so I was a little surprised to find just a random hockey player chucking a purple slushie in my face. I don’t think he got the memo that I was with one of the most popular boys in the school. I mean, i think that’s the only reason why i no longer got slushied recently. </p><p>“Who did that to you?” Quinn said, dare i say, a bit angrily. </p><p>“I don’t really know,” Rachel replied, “a new hockey player I think, could have been a freshman.” </p><p>“When was the last time you got slushied?” Quinn said turning towards me. </p><p>“I can’t really remember. It’s been a while, though.” Rachel said, with a hint of sadness to her voice, remembering all those horrible previous times, mostly led by the women standing in front of her right now.</p><p>Quinn immediately picked up on this and somehow found herself wanting to cheer Rachel up.</p><p> “Hey, it’s fine. I’m still head cheerleader with Santana, we’ll just go hunt down the guy and get him to back-off. Santana may pretend to still hate you but we all know when she finds she’ll make sure to feed him to ‘Auntie Snix’”</p><p>Rachel chuckled, eyes going watery. Not with the thought of how she got slushied, but because of how far the glee club has come. Never in a million years would she have thought that the unholy trinity would stick up for her. It’s the most absurd thought and yet here Quinn was, looking angry at another person on her behalf. </p><p>Quinn noticed Rachel's eyes water. “Hey, it’s okay Rachel.” She said as she got closer. Rachel kinda stood there in shock thinking that Quinn was going to hug her. However, she got into even more shock when Quinn slowly lifted her hand up to Rachels cheek. Ever so gently Quinn wiped away the couple of tears that slid free from her eyes, her thumb lingered. Both of our eyes met in an intense gaze that felt like it would last forever. Our heads seemed to slowly start and gravitate towards one another and just when Rachel thought they were going to kiss, the door to the bathroom banged open and a group of baby cheerios walked in, all giggling to themselves. As soon as they saw the HBIC they all got silent instantly.</p><p>Quinn angrily turned towards them and yelled “Out!” while pointing towards the door. Before they could even put a foot in much further the cheerios ran out of the room to not incur the wrath of the head cheerleader. </p><p>By then it was too late and the moment had gone. Rachel looked at Quinn shocked and this set Quinn into motion, her eyes turned panicky and you could see the walls closing in on herself, her eyes turning into slates, she glanced away from Rachel. </p><p>“I’ll make sure you won’t get slushied again.” was the last thing Quinn said before she stormed out of the bathroom herself. As soon as she left I noticed that she left her powdered foundation on the sink. I picked it up and put it in my bag to return to her at a later date.</p><p>When I looked up into the mirror, I noticed how white and ashen I looked, with purple slushie still sitting in my hair. I quickly got my wipes and tried to get it out as best as I could. As soon as I thought to myself to be more presentable, I picked everything up and left the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p>Rachel walked out of the classroom getting ready for lunch. It was a sunny day and she knew that Kurt and Mercedes would be sitting outside with the others on their usual bench, but Rachel didn’t really feel like wanting to hang around anyone at the moment so she decided to get her lunch and go to the choir room to practise on some singing. She has to keep her A game considering that they had to make it to the finals. </p><p>At the end of the corridor she could see Finn standing by her locker, waiting on her to get to lunch. Rachel really didn’t feel like talking to Finn, but knew he would stand there for a while so she decided it better to grab her lunch so she isn’t starving later.</p><p>As she walked up to him Finn smiled at her and went in for a kiss, at the last second Rachel turned her head away so Finn ended up kissing her cheek. Rachel could see Quinn walking down the hall with Santana and Brittany by her side, the usual posse. </p><p>As Rachel turned her head Quinn noticed how she saw Finn go in for a kiss and grimaced. </p><p>“Wipe that snarl of your face tubbers, it does not suit you.” Santana said bluntly.</p><p>Quinn just turned her head and snarled at Santana instead. Santana turned to stare at what got Quinn this angry and noticed Rachel and Finn.</p><p>“What, Finn can’t decide between you two again? Is this going to be another story of who he will stick his peen in this year?” Santana laughed.</p><p>“Sanny, stop!” Brittany said in her usual monotone voice.</p><p>“Yes, ‘Sanny’, listen to your girlfriend.” Quinn mockingly said. </p><p>As she turned back to look at Rachel she noticed her staring at her. Quinn felt herself flush and quickly walked off with a little smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“Hey Rach.” Finn said with a dimpled smile.</p><p>“Hi Finn.” Rachel replied exhaustedly.</p><p>Finn immediately picked up on this. “Hey, you okay? You look kinda sad.”</p><p>‘Great’ Rachel thought, ‘the one time he actually pays attention is when I want to be left alone’. </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine thank you. I’m actually a bit behind on work and it’s just getting to me,” Rachel said. “I don’t think I’ll have lunch with you today, I really need to go and do some work by myself.”</p><p>“Oh,” Finn said disappointed. “Okay then, hey I'll see you last period yeah?” </p><p>Rachel smiled at Finn, “Sure.”</p><p>Finn smiled back and looked at her a little while longer, probably noticing more wrong with her but deciding not wanting to deal with it. Rachel sighed quietly and quickly grabbed her lunch and headed to the choir room.</p><p>She checked to make sure the room was empty first, which of course it was. She quickly headed towards the piano and put her bag and music sheets on there. </p><p>As she did that she realised that she hadn't really played the piano in quite a while. ‘Well, better fix that’ Rachel thought to herself. ‘Don’t want to get too rusty’. </p><p>She sat down and started doing warm ups, eventually delving into a beautiful Kelly Clarkson chord. Rachel was so into it she didn’t notice the presence behind her. It wasn’t until she finished the song she noticed a light cough behind her. This startled her and she quickly turned around to see who was there.</p><p>Quinn stood there and straight away Rachel's eyes roamed down her body, finding them landing on Quinns toned, lush legs. ‘Oh gods’ Rachel thought. Meanwhile Quinn was doing the exact same thing and came closer. She noticed how pouty Rachels lips were and as she walked closer she saw her short skirt sat down with her very, very tanned legs on display.</p><p>“That was beautiful.” Quinn said, with a secretive smile to her face.</p><p>Rachel blushed brightly and coughed slightly. “Thank you, I didn’t know you were standing there.”</p><p>“Surprised you didn’t sing with the song.” Quinn cut in.</p><p>“Haha, no. Contrary to belief I don’t always find myself wanting to sing a long to everything. I can appreciate the finer instruments tunes and go along with that.” Rachel said sarcastically, taking it as an insult. </p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t digging at you. Actually thought you singing would make the song sound more angelic.” Quinn apologised with a shrug.</p><p>Rachel found herself to be blushing again with how quick she was to assume that Quinn was being mean. But in her defense, she was bullied by this girl for a good couple of years. Then she realised what Quinn said and actually got goosebumps all on her arms and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you Quinn and sorry.” Rachel said.</p><p>“No worries,” Quinn said as she sat down next to Rachel. “So why are you in here on your own? I saw most of the other glee clubbers sitting outside, well apart from Santana and Brittany who clearly went off to find a spot to make out in.” </p><p>As soon as Quinn said make out Rachel couldn’t stop her eyes from going to stare at Quinns lips, and imagining it was her and Quinn making out instead. As soon as the thought appeared she looked away.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, Fabray. You are sitting here with me.” Rachel replied.</p><p>“Well I was walking by and noticed the door was ajar. I couldn’t help but hear the song playing. I may not say this enough, Rachel. But you are very talented.” </p><p>Rachel just stared at Quinn in disbelief a bit  not understanding why Quinn is being so nice to her. Yes, in a way Quinn had stopped bullying her, but going out of her way to be really nice? That was really unusual.</p><p>“What do you want?” Rachel asked.</p><p>Quinn whipped back like she had been hit, her mouth opening and closing staring at Rachel hurt. “What, I can’t compliment you?” </p><p>“No, not really, considering you have never been this nice to me before.” Rachel replied in disbelief. </p><p>Quinn stared sadly at Rachel. “I know I’m fucked up. I know that I have bullied you for years, but Rachel, you have to believe me that I am so sorry. I know apologising is not going to cut it considering i put your life through hell and back, but maybe actions can?” </p><p>“I appreciate this Quinn, really I do. But you have to understand how strange this is for me.” Rachel replied. “I forgive you. But years of torment won’t allow me to forget.”</p><p>Quinn got a bit angry at this, “Yes, but you’ve hurt me in the past too, remember? You stole my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh please, you pushed Finn away and besides, you never were upset when you cheated on Sam with Finn again.” Rachel said with a bit of spat.</p><p>“I was upset, okay? Yes it was harsh to do, but Finn should have known better himself, considering I did the same to him.” Quinn said upset. </p><p>“Look, it isn’t really any of my business Quinn.” Rachel said, “I’m with Finn now and it was all in the past.” </p><p>For some reasons Quinn's eyes turned hard as soon as Rachel said that. She stared at Rachel contemplating whether to go with a further dig at her, or them.  “Yes, I know you're with Finn.” She snarled.</p><p>“You're not upset are you? I thought you didn’t want Finn?” Rachel replied, trying to get the one up.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not Finn I want!” Quinn yelled.</p><p>Rachel sat back, feeling a ripple of shock go through her system. “What?” Rachel said.</p><p>“Maybe, all this time. It was you, Rachel.” Quinn replied, as soon as she said that she launched herself at Rachel, planting her mouth on hers.<br/>
Rachel sat there too shocked to do anything for 10 seconds, which seemed to be 10 seconds too long for Quinn, as she sat back hurt. </p><p>“I’m sorry I shoul…” Quinn mumbled off as Rachel went back in to kiss Quinn. Kissing Quinn was like what everyone has always said it was like. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes, her smooth lips so untainted and a perfect fit against hers. Rachel knew she was having inappropriate thoughts about Quinn lately but she never would have thought that anything would amount to this.</p><p>Quinn seemed to move closer if possible, they were already so close that another inch it would be like them sharing bodies. Quinn raised her hands to slowly run through Rachel's hair, stroking it. This seemed to set Rachel's heartbeat tenfold. They could feel each other completely at this point. It wasn’t till Quinn's hand started moving further down to Rachel's waist where reality seemed to hit her.<br/>
She pushed Quinn back and could see the hurt set in place straight away. </p><p>“I have a boyfriend Quinn,” Rachel said. Straight away she scrambled up to put all her things away, wanting to get out of proximity of Quinn. She noticed Quinns foundation in her back and quickly placed it on the piano.</p><p>“Here you go,” Rachel said as she rushed towards the door, her mind swirling with lots of thoughts, body feeling as though it was going to shut down with shock.</p><p>“Rachel.., Rach please wait!” She heard behind her as she left the room.</p><p>Quinn stared at the foundation sitting on the piano, letting out a long sigh and feeling her shoulders deflate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thank you for reading. I have a lot more chapters ready to release. Of course not all at once so I can keep up and not get behind. I'll try my best to bring out one or two a day, maybe more if I'm that quick. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Rachel walked through the corridors of Mckinley High a couple days later. It was a Friday and Rachel was really looking forward to the weekend for a relaxing time after the weird and frightening week she's had. </p><p>She couldn't get the kiss she and Quinn shared out of her mind. It was like every waking moment from then till now is the only thing that existed. She can't lie and say she hated it, she loved it. Loved it so much that for the past couple nights she reimagines it. The way Quinns lips tasted so soft, the little whine she made when Rachel attacked her lips again. The breathy whine was what almost set Rachel off again. Every night Rachel imagined Quinns hand reaching further and further down. If only.  </p><p>Okay Rachel. Stop thinking about it. I felt myself completely flush and dare I say my pants slowly getting more wet, a pulsing ache going through my body. </p><p>That all came to a stop when Finn stepped up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I never knew how much I hated him being in close proximity to me until this moment. </p><p>"Hey Rach," Finn said. </p><p>"Hey, how are you?" Rachel replied back. </p><p>"yeah i'm good. I haven't really heard from you, why's that?" Finn said upset. </p><p>I looked at his face and saw sadness there, but along with that sadness I also saw a little bit of anger. </p><p>"Oh, I told you I was behind on some work. I've managed to catch up now though, so i can talk more. I just wanted no distractions." Rachel replied. </p><p>Finn just shrugged and looked as though he just didn't care. </p><p>"Okay then so I suppose we can go to breadstix this weekend then? Say tomorrow?" Finn begged with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Rachel looked unsurly at him. Yeah she liked hanging out at breadstix, but they just didn't really cater to her vegan diet. All she could get there was the salad. Finn knew this and she's told him multiple times that the restaurant down the road has more options but he always replies back that he likes the burgers too much, and if he's paying that's where they're eating. </p><p>"I suppose we can," Rachel said to avoid having an argument, looking disappointed. </p><p>They both arrived at Rachel's locker and at the same time Quinn came walking towards them to get to her locker. </p><p>Rachel couldn't help but stare, has Quinns skirts always been that small? Or does every year coach Sylvester change them to get smaller and smaller. Rachel licked her lips as her eyes reached down to Quinn's legs, imagining them wrapped around hers. <br/>She realised that Finn was still standing next to her and quickly looked away, but not before Quinn noticed her staring. </p><p>Quinn smirked to herself and couldn't help but check Rachel out. The only thing ruining the picture was that big oaf standing next to her. She looked down at Rachel and noticed her long lean legs wrapped in her usual attire of argyle. She quietly chuckled to herself, thinking how cute it was. </p><p>Quinn reached her locker and heard Finn saying, "Great, I'll see you in glee club later then." as he pecked her on the cheek and walked away. </p><p>"What's got Finn all happy?" Quinn asked Rachel. </p><p>Rachel looked at her funny. "Why does it matter?" </p><p>"Oh, no reason." Quinn replied back coyly and smirked at her. </p><p>Rachel felt herself blushing again. 'Gods I have got to stop doing that every time Quinn even looks at me,’ She thought to herself. </p><p>"You look cute today, Rachel." Quinn said, looking her up and down, a smile so sharp her teeth started peeking out. "I suppose you think the same about me, huh?" <br/>Quinn grabbed a couple of books from her locker and winked at Rachel as she walked away. </p><p>Rachel literally had to shake herself to get out of her daze. She can't seem to control her body functions as she stares at Quinns very, very nice arse. </p><p>The bell ringing forced her out of her daydream and she quickly hurried to grab her stuff and head to class. She didn't see Santana and Brittany standing the opposite side of the corridor staring at the interaction. </p><p>"My god's Britt Britt. They're even more repressed than we were." Sanatana barked out laughing harshly. </p><p>Brittany hit her on the shoulder. "Hush you, leave them too it."</p><p>Santana stared at Brittany in disbelief. "We have to make them see reason somehow. And I know just the way,” Santana smirked to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>It was the end of the day and Rachel sat in Glee club waiting for Mr Shue to arrive. As usual she was the first one in, already with her notebook out ready to take some notes, if Mr Shue could think of anything new to say. He seems to be saying the same thing over and over this past week.</p><p>Just then the other members started to trickle in. Kurt saw Rachel and went to sit next to her, beating Finn there. Finn saw and huffed to himself, going to sit behind Rachel instead. Rachel secretly sighed to herself, pleased. She didn't want to act all cuddly with him today. Kurt smiled at her, "how's your day been?"</p><p>Rachel huffed a bit at herself, "Stressful I could say in the least."</p><p>Kurt looked at her confused, "and why would you say that?"</p><p>Just then Mr Shue walked into the class and clapped his hands loudly, cutting Kurt off.</p><p>"Right guys. I have an exciting new project today, we will be pairing up in twos! And our names will be picked out of our usual trusty hat." he smiled to himself proudly. Like it was a new idea all together and that they all haven't done this over and over again.</p><p>Almost everyone groaned again and Mr shues face fell.</p><p>"Again, sir?" Puck yelled out, "I'd rather partner with a new fit chica so I can at least have some fun."</p><p>Sanatana laughed and sneered at him. "Okay firstly, I've seen your fun and let me tell you it's not that impressive and secondly never ever disrespect the language of the Latinas".</p><p>Puck just looked at her sassy, "well why'd you keep coming back for more lil spitfire, even when you liked the lady loving." He looked so proud of himself, sitting back with an arrogant shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>Santana looked as though she was gonna get up and pounce on him until Brittany held her down and soothingly whispered in her ear. No one had a clue what she said but it made Satana get flustered.</p><p>Quinn butted in and said," I agree with Sanatana, unfortunately." Making everyone burst into laughter and Puck to slink down in his chair, the cocky stance gone.</p><p>The only one who didn't laugh was Rachel, she cringed at the thought of them having been together that way, not wanting to visualise it. 'Goddamit, why am I acting like this'.</p><p>"Enough guys" Mr Shue said. "I think we should just go straight in and pick our names out, I already have the hat here now if you'd like to come up one by one and pick your next partner for the foreseeable future."</p><p>As soon as he finished talking, Kurt got up to pick out a name first.</p><p>"Well baby, if you wouldn't mind?" He said staring at Blaine. Blanie chuckled to himself and smiled.</p><p>"We got lucky!" Blaine said cutely.</p><p>"Yuck!" Santana muttered loudly. Making Kurt and Blaine stare at her in disapproval.</p><p>"You can talk, Satan." Kurt said snottily.</p><p>Next Puck stood up with a sigh. Muttering to himself. He picked the name out and said, "Well Lopez, look like we may be getting dirty together again."</p><p>"Urgh, just my luck." Santana explained, looking sadly at Brittany. Brittany just rubbed her back with an encouraging smile, she then got up to pick out a name.</p><p>"I got Tina!" Brittany said clapping her hands excitedly, she looked over at Tina and she smiled brightly, receiving one just as bright back.</p><p>Mercedes then stood up, "My time to shine." She said loudly, with her usual boost in voice.</p><p>The name that came out was Sam's, surprise surprise. They looked at each other happily and she went over and gave him a hug.</p><p>Next up was Finn, who picked out Artie. "Nice bro!" Finn said fist bumping Artie. He looked briefly at Rachel sadly but inside Rachel was doing flips, happy she didn't have to work with him. 'Gods why am I thinking this, he's my boyfriend'.</p><p>Quinn then stood up and strutted down to the front. She felt a burning from behind her and just knew that Rachel was staring at her, waiting to see if it would be her or Mike she picked.</p><p>Quinn pulled it out and chuckled lightly but inside she was ecstatic. "Rachel." She muttered forcing herself to act uninterested for the sake of the rest of the glee members.</p><p>Rachel and Quinn shared a smile together secretly before Quinn went and sat back down.</p><p>"Um is that a good idea?" Finn unsurly said.</p><p>Rachel turned around to him and glared. "Thanks Finn but I can think and say things for myself. I'm fine with it though, thanks for asking."</p><p>The whole Glee clubbed whistled at her looking impressed, not expecting an outburst. Finn was the one to slump in his chair this time.</p><p>Mr Shue clapped his hands together. "Well Mike, looks like we're busting out some moves," He said as he twirled around. Mike chuckled at him, not looking too upset he was partnered with the teacher.</p><p>Rachel turned around to see Quinn sitting the opposite side of the room and saw she was already looking at her. They both looked away, having their faces heat up imagining their kiss. All Rachel could think was if it would happen again or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>It was Saturday and Rachel was an hour away from meeting up with Finn at breadstix. Finn was supposed to come and pick her up but said he wouldn’t be able to because he didn’t have the car. So Rachel asked her dads to drop her off while Finn found his own way to get there. He lived on the opposite side of town so there was no point in going around to pick him up when he can just get his own lift. </p><p>Rachel stared at herself in her mirror, trying to pick something nice out to wear. In the end, she decided on a floral white dress, with a yellow headband and a nice pair of slacks on her feet. She found her taste to be changing a little bit lately and decided some time soon she’ll hit the stores to buy some new clothes. Her dads gave her money recently for keeping up with her grades and she saved it away if an occasion like this ever arose.</p><p>She spent the whole day just chilling, she and her dads took a walk in the morning and when they got back they all came to an agreement to just have a peaceful day, and when she left to go to breadstix her dads decided they’ll have a date themselves out of town. She wasn’t feeling too hungry at the moment, which might change once she got there, but thought it a good thing as she’d just have the usual boring salad as that was her only option.  </p><p>As Rachel turned around, Leroy, her tallest dad was standing in the doorway. “You look beautiful, my little star.” Leroy said with pride. Rachel always loved how her parents doted on her, she was so thankful to be put into their family. The most kind-hearted and loving couple she has ever seen, which makes her wonder if one day she will ever have anything like that. When she thought of her and Finn she just never saw the same thing her parents have, maybe it was because they were both still so young. Her parents did work for their relationship in the end. </p><p>“Thank you daddy.” Rachel replied with a blush on her face. “Sometimes I just don’t feel it.” </p><p>Leroy’s face dropped at the hurt in Rachel's voice. “Hey, my little cupcake. What’s bought all this on?” </p><p>Rachel sighed sadly. “I don’t know pop. I just look at some of the other girls and see perfection, and then there's me with my stupidly long nose.” </p><p>Leroy came further into the room and wrapped Rachel up into his arms. Rachel felt so comforted, always loving the safety net of being in her parents arms. </p><p>“Is it those cheerleaders, being mean to you again?” Leroy asked roughly.</p><p>“No, no. Actually they’re all being very nice to me lately. It’s just kind of hard to get past the torment they put me through sometimes though.” Rachel sniffled. </p><p>“Don’t cry star. I know we’re your parents and it's obligatory for us to say this, but it doesn’t change it from the truth. You are so beautiful, in our opinion your nose makes you more stunning. It makes you… you. It makes you more unique and pretty and don’t ever tell yourself differently.” Hiram said from the doorway, his arms crossed. </p><p>Rachel and Leroy both turned to look at him, Leroy with a big proud smile and a loving gaze and Rachel smiling timidly at him. </p><p>“Thank you dad, I love you both.” As Hiram came in and joined the group hug. </p><p>“Now, let’s get finished up here and meet me in the car. It’s time for your date.” Hiram clapped his hands together excitedly, always being the more outgoing of the two. </p><p>Rachel and Leroy chuckled. “Okay, dads, I’m just going to put some lipstick on and I’ll meet you there.” </p><p>About half an hour later, Rachel said goodbye to her parents and stood waiting for Finn in the parking lot. She looked down at her watch and saw she was just in time, but couldn’t see Finn anywhere so decided to wait for him. </p><p>As she stood there waiting she saw Quinn rock up in her car, she stepped out and the backdoors opened with Santana and Brittany following behind. They hadn’t noticed her yet which gave Rachel an opening to stare at Quinn. ‘Waw,’ she thought, ‘she looks absolutely stunning.’ At that point they all started walking closer to the restaurant and started to notice her.</p><p>“Hey, manhands.” Santana fauxed happiness, “fancy seeing you here on our trio date, come to butt in?” </p><p>“Shut up, Satan.” Quinn replied with a roll of her eyesl.</p><p>Rachel gave pause, surprised at the tone of Quinn’s voice. “Actually, I’m here on a date with my boyfriend.” </p><p>“Where is the jolly green giant. You know what? Thought he would be the first obnoxiously big thing I'd see considering he is so freakishly tall.” Satana said maliciously.</p><p>At this Quinn chuckled, and Rachel glared at her. Quinn cut off as soon as she saw the glare and just shrugged at her.</p><p>“Hey, San?” Brittany said, “Remember our date with Finn, we just made out in front of him the whole time and talked about those dolphins.” </p><p>Rachel turned and stared at Brittany in disbelief.</p><p>“That date would have been 10x hotter if it was just us, ma chica.” Santana replied back to Brittany with a slow blush appearing on her face.</p><p>Quinn made some gagging noises, which made Rachel smile. Quinn noticed, loving the feeling of making Rachel happy.</p><p>“Right then, ladies.” Santana purred, putting both of her hands on Quinn’s and Brittany’s waist. “Should we get to our date now?” She said with possessiveness.</p><p>Rachel’s blood boiled as soon as she saw Santana’s hand on Quinn’s waist and Quinn leaving it there. As soon as Santana said our date Rachels mind started racing. ‘Wait, are they actually here on a date?’ At this, Rachel grew more upset and standoffish. </p><p>“Yes, don’t leave me to it.” Rachel replied back with a bit of venom.</p><p>They all started moving towards the door and Santana threw a smirk behind her. “Oh, we won’t.” She licked her lips at her and smiled. Quinn stared at Santana shocked. </p><p>As soon as Rachel was out of earshot Quin muttered to Santana. “What the hell was that?” </p><p>Brittany clapped loudly, “Oh San, are we going to make out in front of Quinn and have her join us?” She jumped up and down.</p><p>“Pshhh, No Britt Britt, just wanted to claim our territory.” Santana smirked at Quinn. </p><p>Quinn’s face turned red in spite. “I am no ones ‘territory’” She snarled at them. </p><p>Santana just chuckled to herself and walked off to find a seat.</p><p>Rachel still stood outside and looked down at her watch. She saw that Finn was 20 minutes late and grew angry. ‘He was the one who asked me out on the date and he can’t even turn up’. Just then a car turned up and she saw Puck driving with Finn in the seat next to him.</p><p>As Finn stepped out Puck rolled the window down and yelled out, “Let me know when your back, bro. We’ll continue that cod sesh if I ain't found my own lady loving for the night.” He smirked and chuckled. </p><p>Finn’s face turned to guilt as Puck drove away, knowing instantly he was in the shit and got caught out for being late.</p><p>“You know what? Whatever Finn, I’ve been waiting ages and I’m not going to wait anymore by arguing about your tardiness.” Rachel said coldly, while already walking towards the door.</p><p>Finn sighed with relief, thinking he dodged a bullet. He went in to give Rachel a side hug but she just shrugged him off. Finn just thought she was hung up on it still and shrugged to himself. They sat down just a couple of tables away from the golden trio, they already had food and Santana was moaning to the waitress for more breadsticks. </p><p>“Thank god we’re here. I’m starving.” Finn said happily, greedily looking at the menu. <br/>Rachel just snorted at him and already a waiter came over to their table for their order.</p><p>“Welcome, what can I get you?” The waiter said. </p><p>“Um, i’m not actuall…” Finn started to say but Rachel cut him off. </p><p>“I’ll just get the french dressing salad please, with some bread on the side and a glass of water. Thank you.” Rachel said, not wanting to wait anymore than she had to.  </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Finn said, “Well I suppose i’ll get the New York deluxe burger then.” He said dejectedly. </p><p>“Alrighty, your order will be with you soon.” The waiter said as he walked away.</p><p>“You okay? I wasn’t ready to order.” Finn said.</p><p>“Yes, well I wasn’t ready to stand outside Breadstix for half an hour waiting. If I'd known this was going to be the outcome, I would have got my parents to leave their date and come pick me up.” Rachel replied angry at herself for getting worked up.</p><p>“It’s not my fault!” Finn replied back, “Puck forced me to stay and play another round with him.” </p><p>“I’m sure he did.” Rachel said back at him. “I need the toilet, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She got up and headed for the looes, as soon as she walked in she bumped into Quinn about to come out.</p><p>“Wow, hey you okay Rachel? You look a little sad.” Quinn asked with concern. She walked back into the toilets with Rachel and turned her around staring at her earnestly. </p><p>“I’m fine, thanks for asking. You know the usual. I suppose you’d understand as you dated Finn first.” Rachel said, getting worked up.</p><p>“Let me guess… He was late, didn’t apologise and acted like it was your fault that he hadn’t been fed yet? Yep, sounds about right. I suppose I did date him.” Quinn said back sarcastically. “You know, you deserve so much more than him.” </p><p>Rachel flashed back to the time Quinn said that to her at junior prom, the time where she had slapped her and then they both had a heartfelt conversation. She had felt the tension then tenfold, almost like what she’s been feeling ever since sophomore started. ‘Maybe this has been going on for longer than I thought’ Rachel said to herself. </p><p>“If I don’t deserve one of the most popular boys in the school, then who do I deserve?” Rachel asked Quinn with a self pitying laugh. </p><p>“It’s not all about popularity Rachel.” Quinn replied back upset. “You know there was a time when all I thought about was popularity, of course you know this though.” Quinn said with a sad smile. “I’d like to think you are better than this school, that we’re better than this school. One day, we’ll both be out there, you a big star and me hopefully making something of myself.” </p><p>Rachel felt tears ping to her eyes. Quinn saw this and raised her hand to Rachel’s cheek like in the choir room. “Has anyone told you you look beautiful tonight.” Quinn murmured. </p><p>“Outside my family? No.” Rachel replied back feeling herself getting giddy.</p><p>“Not even Finn?” Quinn asked back shocked, but she should know this. They did date after all.</p><p>At this moment all Rachel wanted to do was forget about Finn. Quinn seemed to think the same cause at the same moment their lips met in a bounding kiss. Rachel moaned, feeling herself give into this feeling again. She only dreamt of this happening again the past couple of days. It was like any restrictions they both had evaporated, and Rachel found herself leaning into Quinn’s kiss more aggressively. Never having this feeling with Puck or Finn or even Jesse. Rachel found her hands roaming over Quinn’s body, with Quinns following close behind. Quinn moved her hands down so they glided over her waist, slowly further and further down so she was tightly holding on to Rachels behind, squeezing.</p><p>Rachel moaned loudly, and Quinn smirked into the kiss. This just made Rachel want to one up her so she twisted them around so Quinn was pushed up against the sink, both taking a quick breather with Quinn showing shock at how things turned around.</p><p>“You like that?” Rachel said sexily, kissing Quinn’s neck, leading back to her moist mouth.</p><p>The sound Quinn made set Rachel of, she felt her skin feel like it was going to combust in heat. She ground into Quinn uncontrollably, Quinn pushing back just as hard. </p><p>“Gods, Rachel.” Quinn said in between their frantic kissing. “Who’d have thought you’d be so feisty.”</p><p>Rachel chuckled as her mouth split from Quinn’s, a trail of saliva following them both. “Girls want just enough pleasure as guys, right?” She said, flashing back to the celibacy club that one time in first year.</p><p>“Gods, as much as I hate to stop this, we have to get back.” Quinn breathed in Rachel's neck. </p><p>“Your right… ugh. I hate how you're right.” Rachel replied back out of breath.</p><p>It took them both a couple of seconds to regain their momentum. Quinn gave Rachel one more sloppy kiss and walked out, not caring to fix her messed hair.<br/>Rachel stared longingly at her back, and quickly turned to freshen up. She completely forgot she was here with Finn but remembered he was there. She sped things up and quickly walked out of the toilets. She had to pass Quinns table to get to hers, and noticed Santana seemed to be quizzing Quinn on why she took so long, quickly getting distracted by Brittany. Rachel took this as her time to stroke Quinns shoulder as she walked past, giving her a little smirk. </p><p>She looked at her table and saw Finn inhaling his burger and her lip curled in disgust.</p><p>He looked up as she sat down. “Hey babe, your food is here.” </p><p>She looked at her disappointing salad and smiled meekly at him, picking up her bread to munch on. She looked past Finn and saw Quinn wriggling in her seat, knowing that she was thinking about what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Rachel normally doesn't go shopping on a Sunday, but she found a new motivation from yesterday. She knew it was wrong but she really wanted to impress everyone at school, namely Quinn. She also wanted to get an outfit ready for the piece she and Quinn were going to perform for Glee club. Now she might be getting ahead of herself here because her and Quinn haven't even talked about it yet.. But still, it's better to be prepared than not to be.</p><p>She walked into the mall where the whole school seemed to always want to hang out in. Rachel had no idea why, in a way she always found it distasteful. She could think of a million better spots in Lima to be at and enjoy a good day out, but she supposes you are closer to all the food shops and essentials here.</p><p>Rachel knew what she wanted to do in the mall, she was on a mission and wanted to get in and out as soon as possible to get all of her stuff and be able to go home and relax for the rest of the day until school tomorrow.</p><p>Last time she did something like this she had asked Kurt to help out, which he did, in his own hurtful way. He made me dress slutty at school because he had a crush on his 'brother' back then and was jealous of the competition, so thought it would be funny to have the school call me the bicycle for the day. We're of course past that now, I consider Kurt to be one of my closest friends. However, I needed to be more tactful of this. I didn't want the same scenario to apply here, I needed to look good but still retain some form of classiness. It was never too harmful to ask for help, and who better to ask than the source of the shop.</p><p>Rachel walked in and made a beeline for the counter and saw a female standing there. "Hey…" Rachel looked at the name tag, "Lucy, could you help me with buying some clothes?"</p><p>Lucy looked a lot older so she knew she didn't go to the school anymore. She looked at Rachel, raised her eyebrows at all the argyle she was wearing and smiled. "Of course.. How can I help you?" Lucy replied back.</p><p>"Well not to say that I hate what I wear." Rachel started as Lucy raised her eyebrows. "And you look quite fashionable yourself. But i need a wardrobe change. I want to shock my classmates. (Namely Quinn, but she doesn't need to know that) Can you help?"</p><p>Lucy sighed happily. "Oh, thank god."</p><p>Rachel stared at her confused and looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Oh no no, sweetheart. Shops have been kind of slow lately and I love playing dress up!" Lucy explained with a cheery grin on her face. "Now I can already envision a look on you… but of course, what were you looking for?"</p><p>"Well, I was looking for something, I don't know? Classy, elegant, I suppose? But not cheap looking, like in the dirty way." Rachel got flustered and rambled on a little.</p><p>Lucy just chuckled at her and said, "I think we're going to get along great! I have just the clothes you will fall in love with!"</p><p>"Now try this on…" Lucy posed it as a question.</p><p>It took a couple of seconds for Rachel to figure out what she wanted, "Oh, my name is Rachel." She replied back sheepishly.</p><p>"Try this, Rachel." Lucy said with a smile. She was holding up a black and white checkered blouse, and behind that Rachel could see a tight fitted dress. Not something she usually wears, like at all; She wasn't sure how comfortable she'll be in those clothes. If she's going to be a big star one day though she has to get out of her comfort zone and start practising now.</p><p>Rachel nervously took the clothes and went into the changing room, quickly shutting the curtain behind her and facing the mirror.</p><p>"As you try that on, I'll go and grab you more clothes to try on and just check out front, okay?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Don't let me keep you from doing your job." Rachel said politely back.</p><p>She quickly took her clothes off so she stood in her bra and panties. She took a moment to stare at her body. Good monitoring and exercise has really kept her in shape, her arms were toned but not as toned as her legs, her stomach was smooth and had a little ripple of abs showing through, her rigorous routine on the elliptical. It wasn't much she appreciated her body, always feeling self conscious around other girls. But she took this moment to really appreciate it.</p><p>She put the black and white checkered blouse on and the tight fitted black skirt, which reached just above her knees. Normally she puts flowing skirts on, but she didn't really mind the feeling of this on. She took a step back and stared at herself, really noticing how much more different this makes her look, and dare she say classy. A smile started to form on her face and she turned to the side, admiring how the skirt made her butt look.</p><p>"Let me see," Lucy said standing outside the stall.</p><p>Rachel took a breath and slowly walked out, staring at Lucy nervously. Lucy slowly started to beam at her, not long after a frown appeared, making Rachel shrink back.</p><p>"Hmm, not quite there yet," Lucy said. She turned around to the pile of clothes she had stacked neatly on the table behind her and put her finger to her chin in thought. "Got it!" Lucy explained loudly, making Rachel jump back and chuckle.</p><p>Lucy picked up a light tanned colour blazer, which wasn't too long. "Put this on top!" Lucy said excitedly. Rachel grabbed it and put it over her, turning into the stall to look in the mirror.</p><p>'Waw.' Rachel thought to herself. 'I really like this style.'</p><p>"I'll take it!" Rachel said enthusiastically, "but first, what else have you got me?"</p><p>It wasn't long before Rachel had thanked Lucy and left her a nice tip. She walked out of the store with a hefty amount of bags, each with different items of clothing, underwear and shoes. 'This will totally make up a new wardrobe.'</p><p>She couldn't wait to go to school next week, but first had to go home and sort all of this stuff out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>It was Monday morning and Rachel was getting ready for school. It was already 6:30 am, she had already spent half an hour exercising and decided to jump in the shower. As soon as she came out she was ecstatic to try on an outfit.</p><p>In the end Rachel decided on a black long sleeved top that fit snugly and a grey checkered skirt, reaching above her knees. She put on some knee high boots to finish. She stared at herself a while, trying to figure out how to finish the look. She decided to curl her hair and make it fall down her shoulders wavy, instead of the usual straight hair she goes for.</p><p>"Perfect!" Rachel said loudly, putting on a bit of her usual make-up.</p><p>She decided to grab a piece of fruit for breakfast and then her dad was ready to take her to school.</p><p>As she went downstairs into the kitchen both Leroy and Hiram were sitting there, eating and reading the newspaper.</p><p>"Morning sunshine." Hiram said, glancing up from looking at the newspaper and looking back down. It took him a moment to register that Rachel wasn't in her usual clothes and he glanced up again staring in shock at how grown up she looked. Rachel smiled at him timidly.</p><p>Leroy looked up after a very awkward silence and whistled at Rachel, making her blush. "Oh look at you baby girl, you look stunning." He said proudly. "Have you got a performance today?"</p><p>Rachel let that sink in, wondering why her parents always thought there was going to be a play when she wasn't dressed in her usual argyle. "What? No!" Rachel exclaimed.</p><p>Hiram's face gradually grew upset, thinking she was getting bullied again for her choice of clothes. Leroy had spoken to him before when he tried speaking to Rachel about it; Leroy saw how upset Rachel got when Hiram tried to say she can wear whatever she likes, so said to Hiram to let Rachel learn this by herself. Believe it or not they wanted Rachel to learn lessons herself and not always baby her, to prepare her for the real world. They both weren't going to be with her all the time, especially when she moves away hopefully to New York to fulfill her dreams.</p><p>Hiram just sighed to himself quietly and one look from Leroy told him not to say anything. "You look beautiful, I agree." Hiram said.</p><p>"Are you ready to go to school hunny?" Leroy followed, already standing up to get his coat and car keys.</p><p>"Yes please daddy." Rachel replied back with a bounce in her step.</p><p>Later on they both arrived at school and Leroy turned around to face Rachel before she got out of the car.</p><p>"So, who are you trying to impress? Your boyfriend?" Leroy asked with a raise of his eyebrows.</p><p>Leroy was always the more protective out of the two of them. He was definitely the guy in the relationship, not saying Hiram was girly or anything. But Leroy expressed a more alpha like auruo.</p><p>Rachel blushed and looked down in her lap, fiddling with her hands. Straight away Leroy knew she wasn't trying to impress Finn. He chuckled to himself, remembering his days in high school, apart from he of course had to pretend to be straight, having a rough upbringing. Leroy didn't want to push Rachel into talking, knowing she'd come to them in her own time so just chuckled and said, "Whoever it is, knock em dead, hunny."</p><p>Rachel looked at her dad thankfully, not wanting to say anything yet.</p><p>"Thanks, dad. I'll see you later." Rachel said hopping out of the car.</p><p>As she walked down the corridors of Mckinley, she noticed how multiple people stopped to stare at her, some picking up their jaws from the ground and some staring enviously at her. Rachel immediately thought back to this scene in the past, and realised how shy she got. She puffed herself up and made herself strut to her destination, her chin held high, which was that bad because she felt so good in this uniform.</p><p>She jumped out of her skin when a certain latina slided up to her sneakily and whispered in her ear. "Hot damn it jewish mama." Santana said huskily. "Who knew you had this inside you. Is it all the times hanging out with me in glee finally rubbed off on you?" Santana asked cheekily, giving her a leer.</p><p>She reached out and stopped Rachel's stride and turned her around, giving her a look up and down on all sides. "You are looking mighty fine." Santana whistled.</p><p>"Thanks Santana, but I don't not appreciate being manhandled." Rachel replied back with a bit of spat.</p><p>"It's not manhandling when I'm touching you, sweet cheeks." Santana leered.</p><p>Brittany bounced up to them both, "Hey San! Talking to the hot new girl? We should totally bang her."</p><p>Rachel blushed madly and Santana chuckled in her evil cackly way, "This is Rachel, Britt Britt." Santana replied back.</p><p>Brittany did a double take on Rachel and a grin formed on her face, brighter than usual. "Even better," She said clapping, "You've always wanted to try a bit of Berry, remember you said the other week as you wen…"</p><p>Santana quickly whipped her hand out and put it over Brittany's mouth. This was the first time Rachel had seen Santana blush that brightly. In a way this made Rachel feel good, knowing that Santana at least somewhat fancied her even with all her 'tranny clothes' on as Santana liked to call them.</p><p>Quinn stood by the girls toilets, glaring fiercely in their direction. Somehow she just knew that Santana was pawing at Rachel, gods, she'd spread her legs for anyone, Quinn thought. She saw Rachel straight away, like a beacon of light. She noticed the clothes, oh she noticed straight away. It was impossible not to. Those long tanned legs, smoothly tucked in a grey checkered skirt, the black top making Rachel's boobs pop out tenfold.</p><p>Quinn peeked into the toilet very quickly and noticed no one else was in there. 'Perfect'.</p><p>She knew Rachel would be walking this way as her locker was the next one over. She slowly pushed the door open and peeked out waiting for the perfect time.</p><p>As Rachel managed to escape Brittany and Santana's lecherous ways, she started to walk towards her locker.</p><p>Before she got very far she almost screamed out of her mind and got pulled into the toilets, before she could make a noise a hand appeared in front of her mouth muffling her, Rachel turned around shocked and came face to face with hazel eyes, almost pitch black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I have plenty more chapter and ideas for this story! Sorry if it's a bit slow in releasing but they will be released, thanks for the support!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>"Quinn… what, you scared me!" Rachel said, her sentence got cut off however because Quinn was too busy mauling her neck.</p><p>"God's Rachel, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Quinn said breathlessly.</p><p>Rachel smirked, feeling proud that this was the outcome. Quinn was dressed in her cheerio uniform, as usual. Hair done back in a tight ponytail. Rachel never felt this before, never felt so empowering that she could make the so called leader of the school melt like putty into her, Rachel Barbra Berry, hands.</p><p>"You like my new look?" Rachel said seductively, scratching Quinn's neck slowly, making her go more mad.</p><p>Quinn paused her ministrations on her neck. She moved back and put Rachel at arms length, it was almost funny how her face turned to disbelief. She realised that she was attacking Rachel in an open area and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a stool, locking the door behind her. She turned back around and really admired what Rachel was wearing. She moved her hand down so it was caressing her legs, moving up and down slowly and feeling goosebumps rise onto her skin.</p><p>Rachel's breath hitched, becoming more laboured by the second. "Quinn, you there?" Rachel asked.</p><p>Quinn smirked at Rachel, and pushed her back into the door, making a loud bang. Rachel wasn't really one for violence, but the pain from her back seemed to mingle into pleasure and she let a moan tear from her throat. If possible, Quinn's eyes darkened even more, becoming almost possessed.</p><p>"Rachel, you have no idea what you are doing to me…" Quinn breathed into her neck, panting. "You are destroying me here… I can't control myself around you."</p><p>Rachel leant against the door, which unintentionally pushed her breasts up more. Quinn greedily stood staring at them, "Touch them, Quinn. I know you want to."</p><p>Quinn breathed out slowly trying to control herself and failing. She took a moment to herself, wanting to not force anything. She looked Rachel intently in the eye… "Are you sure?" Quinn asked hesitantly. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, especially because you know, you have a partner."</p><p>Rachel took a moment to think about this. The guilt she felt, that she pushed to the back of her mind, slowly coming forthright after what Quinn just said. However, she realised that this feeling with Quinn felt too good to ignore. She didn't want to upset anyone but she had to admit to herself, she kind of cared more about her feelings more than anyone else's. She loved feeling this way, and kind of thought how the sneaking around made her feelings more aroused. She didn't want this to stop anytime soon.</p><p>Rachel turned Quinn around into the door and gave her a big kiss, slowly moving back and giving Quinn a coy look. "Does this answer your question?" Rachel said.</p><p>Quinn chuckled and murmured, "Who would have thought you'd be such a minx, Berry."</p><p>"And who would have thought you'd be standing here making out with me… Fabray." Came the smartass reply.</p><p>Quinn let out a loud laugh at this, "Fair play, Rachel, fair play."</p><p>As they started leaning into each other the bell rang for first period loudly, startling them both and making them stand back.</p><p>Quinn twisted Rachel around so she was against the door again. She gave her a long and slow kiss, moving back slowly. "We'll have to continue this another time." She mumbled, eyes half closed.</p><p>"Are you blue balling me?" Rachel asked with a new found confidence.</p><p>"How can you think that?" Quinn replied sarcastically, with a little smirk peeking out. "We have all the time in the world." She added. With that, Quinn opened up the stall, peeking out to check it's clear, and pushed Rachel out.</p><p>She walked past her to the main door, "I'll see you later, probably in glee, yeah?" Quinn kind of said posing it as a question.</p><p>"I'll see you later." Rachel twirled her hair, eyes flashing with lust, almost making Quinn turn back around and say 'fuck it'.</p><p>As Quinn walked out the door Rachel waited a couple of minutes, knowing she was going to be late to class either way and for the first time not really caring.</p><p>She couldn't help but think to herself about what Quinn said, and wondering if they truly did have all the time in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>It was the end of the last period and time for glee club to start. Rachel knew they were going to be working on their project they got given, which means being in a confined space with Quinn. Rachel did not know how this was going to pan out, she felt butterflies in her stomach and she was getting giddy. She wanted to try something new with what they were going to sing, something that neither she nor Quinn would be seen singing, she really, really wanted to wow everyone with their routine, and kind of also wanted to make everyone feel aroused by their performance at the end of the week.</p><p>As Rachel arrived into the glee room, she noticed she was almost the last one to walk in. Everyone had been giving her looks all day but she hadn't really had time to see anyone (apart from the given) in glee, including Finn, which she supposes is a good thing. Now she had been getting wolf whistles and looks, it being a new and fresh feeling for her, but nothing like when she turned up with all the gleeks sitting there.</p><p>"I wouldn't have believed without my own eyes." Kurt wolf whistled appreciatively, looking Rachel up and down. "And where did you get this outfit, it is looking fabulous," he continued.</p><p>Rachel smiled at him in thanks as Mercedes sat there nodding along with Kurt. "Girl, I don't know what's happened, but I am loving the change," as Mercedes clicked her fingers sassily.</p><p>"Just wanted a change, you know? It's our final year and I want to go out with a bang." Rachel replied back, feeling extra good about herself. She saw Quinn sat up at the top of the room, and decided to go move and sit next to her, considering they were partners and there was no point moving again when Mr. Shue came in.</p><p>"I can certainly make you go out with a bang." Puck said as he hit his groin with both hands and pushed his hip forward, his face saying it all really.</p><p>Rachel grimaced at him and felt Quinn tense up next to her. She decided to play with Quinn a little bit and put her hand on her thigh, partially to get her to relax, and partially to tease her. What can she say? She was young and her hormones were wild.</p><p>Quinn caught on straight away and whispered under her breath, "You tease." This made Rachel smirk out into the room.</p><p>"Normally I don't like to agree with the so-called one hit wonder over there, but on this I will have to. Let me tell you Berry, I've had all day to cool off but your presence has just seemed to ignite a spark within me that only you can quench." Santana said lecherously. She turned to the right of her and saw Brittany starting to pout and quickly added on, "And Britt, of course."</p><p>Puck made a whipping sound, as Brittany sat up in her chair with a huge smile.</p><p>At that moment Finn came storming in looking at the front seats, when he realised Rachel wasn't there he quickly looked up top and saw her sitting next to Quinn.</p><p>"You know, I didn't want to believe that the football team was saying that I had a girlfriend that they all wanted to shove their dicks in, but I can see why they have been all day. Rachel, what are you wearing? This isn't like you… I thought you learnt your lesson from before." Finn ranted.</p><p>Rachel sunk down in her chair, her feeling of empowerment evaporating in an instant. Her eyes teared up a little, at least hoping that Finn would compliment her. Of course he wouldn't though. It's Finn.</p><p>"I've been looking for you all day, wanting to see if it was true or not." Finn continued, giving no thought to her feelings. Rachel kind of thought this would be the outcome though, which is why she stayed away from him.</p><p>"I didn't realise Finnonence here had to control every aspect of your life, but of course he has to stick his big bulldozer head into your business and get it stuck there." Santana replied to that with a little fierceness in her eyes.</p><p>"Shut it, Lopez. This is between me and my girlfriend." Finn spat back.</p><p>"Well, statistically speaking, when you announce that you don't like your girlfriend dressing up looking sexy, to the whole room, it becomes an issue with us all. Especially as she's looking smoking." Puck said to Finn disbelieving. This was the first time Rachel had heard him say and make so much sense in a sentence for her.</p><p>"What Puck, huh? Sleeping with one girlfriend isn't enough for you, now you gotta put your filthy paws on Rachel?" Finn said with a puffed up chest, getting more and more pissed off by the second.</p><p>"Wow dude, we said that was in the past, didn't we?" Puck replied back.</p><p>"You know what, it doesn't matter. Rachel if you want to dress like a slut and parade around the school for every loser to drool at you, be my guest." Finn stormed out the room, and as usual, kicked a chair over in his haste to get out.</p><p>In that moment Mr. Shue arrived having heard nothing of the confrontation, just seeing Finn's pissed off face as he stormed off.</p><p>"What have you guys said to Finn?" said, "Rachel, do you want to go see if he's okay?" Getting the gist that sending the girlfriend would calm him down.</p><p>Everyone chuckled in Mr. Shue's face and Artie piped up, "Not a good idea, sir," he said sarcastically.</p><p>Mr. Shue just stared at everyone confused, then decided that if that wasn't the best option, he'd set everyone up and go look for him himself.</p><p>Quinn had been very quiet up until that point, taking in how stupid Finn can be, but not really defending Rachel and wanting to draw attention on herself. That is until Mr. Shue started protecting his young lover.</p><p>"You know what, Shue? Maybe it's, what has that giant oaf of a manchild said to Rachel? I get that you see Finn as your weird creepy adult child, or more to be honest, but what makes you think that Finn did no wrong." Quinn said at Mr. Shue with a slight lip curl.</p><p>Rachel stared at Quinn shocked, "It's okay," she whispered to her, "you don't have to say anything. It's between me and Finn."</p><p>Quinn just stared at Rachel until she went quiet.</p><p>"That's enough Quinn. You cannot talk to me like that, I am your teacher." Mr. Shue argued back.</p><p>"Yes and as a teacher, you shouldn't be playing favourites, then." Quinn replied back haughtily.</p><p>This made Mr. Shue hesitate, he struggled to form a response back, realising he probably wasn't going to win a spat with the most popular girl in the school, there's a reason why she's HBIC, and even the teachers knew it.</p><p>"You know what… I'll go talk to the manchild, considering you need to be teaching." Quinn said with attitude, already heading to the door. Before Mr. Shue could open his mouth, the door slammed shut.</p><p>Quinn had no idea where she would find Finn, not knowing what his habits were like anymore, so she decided to walk around until she found him in the distance, sitting on the bleachers outside. She sighed to herself and walked towards him.</p><p>"What do you want? Come to torment me." Finn muttered at the ground, she could still see he was angry and didn't want to piss him off more.</p><p>"Actually no. I understand why you're upset. Not nice knowing that everyone is staring at your girl hungry for her all day." Quinn replied back, thinking in her head how she was one of those thinking that exact thought, and taking it one step further, if their making out was anything to go by recently.</p><p>Finn stared up at Quinn and watched as she took a seat next to him. "I know that you don't control your jealousy very well." Quinn approached with caution.</p><p>Finn started to stand up, "This has nothing to do with you."</p><p>"Sit down, Finn. Please." Quinn said, not one to normally ask politely. Finn sat down knowing this.</p><p>"I know this because you were like it everyday with me." Quinn replied back sadly.</p><p>Although she was long over being with him, she didn't really like him in the first place, just wanted that popularity boost. She still got upset by the way he would sometimes act around her, like she was a being to control. Her and Rachel were very alike, so she knew that Rachel would definitely not like being controlled either.</p><p>Finn took this in and took a deep breath. "I don't try to be like that, it's just when everyone's objectifying your girl all day to your face, it gets a bit hard, you know?"</p><p>Oh Quinn knew, although she can't really call Rachel her girl. She still felt that rage inside her when she'd past the corridor and hear everyone muttering about wanting in Rachel's pants, or when Santana propositioned her. She supposes she didn't control her jealousy well either, but at least she did it in a way it had Rachel moaning in pleasure.</p><p>"Look, Finn. I want to keep this short and simple, I'm not here to control your life. You should know better anyway. You have a good thing in your hands, and by not manning up and, I don't know, being proud of the fact your girlfriend is the hottest one in the room? You're going to lose her." Quinn said, standing up and walking off.</p><p>She could hear footsteps following her and realised Finn took that to heart and was going to come back to glee, too prideful to say anymore to her. She was being so hypocritical right now, she knew that. She wants Finn to fuck up, wants to ravage Rachel herself, but she was still scared. She had a feeling she might have just pushed Rachel further away from her into Finn's arms, but if Quinn's good at anything, it's manipulating situations.</p><p>They both arrived to glee and saw everyone in their pairs, realising they were doing the group project set upon them. Finn gives Rachel puppy dog eyes but Rachel didn't even glance at him, only having eyes for Quinn, looking worriedly at her. Finn sighed and sulked off towards Artie, apologising to him for leaving him to brainstorm on his own.</p><p>Quinn slowly walked towards Rachel, thinking maybe she pushed it too far by talking to Finn, as soon as she pulled a chair opposite though she realised that Rachel was just worried for her, not Finn, just her, making a slow smile appear on her face.</p><p>"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Rachel panicked.</p><p>"Berry, I'm fine. Just had a little talk, gave his head a shove in the right direction." Quinn said in return kindly.</p><p>Rachel sat back and really liked how adult and mature Quinn looked in this moment. With still being upset from Finn's hurtful comments earlier, and not being able to get Quinn's kiss out of her mind, she made her decision.</p><p>"Look, glee is almost over, and we've had no work done. How about you come over to mine tonight and we can rehearse?" Rachel pleaded.</p><p>Quinn had to think about this, she glanced in Finn's direction looking thoughtful. In the end she decided that Finn has never been kind and honest to her much, so she looked Rachel in the eye, smirked, and thought fuck it.</p><p>"Yes, I'll come over." Quinn said with ideas already forming in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>It was coming up to 5:30pm and Rachel stood in her room nervously, any moment now Quinn was going to knock on the door, ready to do their glee project. She paced backwards and forwards, getting more and more worked up by the second. Then she realised how silly she was being and took a seat at her dresser, making sure she looked good enough for Quinn.</p><p>To calm her nerves she put a random playlist on, wanting to find that one song for them both. As soon as the first chord struck through her speakers, her shoulders relaxed. She’d never get tired of the feeling music gave her, it was part of her, migrated into her since birth. Obviously in her genes as well, thankfully.</p><p>She heard a knock at her door and swivelled around in her chair, thinking it was one of her dads. “Come in,” Rachel yelled out.</p><p>Slowly the door opened and Quinn poked her head in, smiling nervously at Rachel. “Hey,” she said quietly, “your dads let me in and said to come up, hope that’s okay?”</p><p>“Well, you're here now so it will have to be okay.” Rachel replied back cheekily.</p><p>Quinn chuckled and walked to the centre of the room, really taking in the scenery. “Not muchs changed, huh?” Quinn said, flashing back to a time the glee girls were here. </p><p>“Just me, apparently.” Rachel clearly is still upset with Finn’s behaviour from earlier in glee club.  </p><p>“Hey, don’t take what the giant says to heart,” Quinn said sitting down next to Rachel, “you know how he gets.” </p><p>Rachel smiled at Quinn feeling warm all over, thankful that her and Quinn can talk to each other like friends now. </p><p>“I never did thank you for going to talk to him, did I?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me. I didn’t say anything important really.” Quinn replied back.</p><p>They both sat in silence, staring at each other. Rachel realised she was being a bad host and quickly pointed over to her desk.</p><p>“I had my dads prepare a meal/snack over here with some juice. I didn’t know if you were going to eat at home or anything… I can get them to prepare a meal for you if you like? Or anything that you like? We can always go to the shop to get something.. Considering we don’t have a lot of meat in the house…” Rachel rambled on until Quinn put her hand up, silencing her.</p><p>“Rach, you’re rambling. It’s fine, I’m good with whatever you have laid out over there, thank you for taking that into consideration.” Quin blushed thankful.</p><p>Rachel took a breath in and smiled at her. “Anything.” Rachel said. </p><p>“Anything, hey?” Quinn asked back naughtily.</p><p>Rachel wondered how tonight was going to go and Quinn flirting already made Rachel giddy. </p><p>“Stop,” Rachel giggled, “we have a lot of work to do.”</p><p>“Your right.. So not to say I haven’t thought of any ideas but I know what you're like, what ideas do you have?” Quinn asked with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>Rachel perked up and got excited to share her thoughts. “Well, I thought we could both try and pick an artist and a genre we don’t normally go for, really go out of our comfort zone. I have a couple of artists in mind and genres. Maybe a foreign song we could sing?” Rachel asked, wanting Quinns input.</p><p>“Hmm,” Quinn thought, “we have to perform at the end of the week, right? I don’t think I’ll learn a foreign song that quickly and will probably mess up.” </p><p>“Your right, it would be a bit difficult, I pride myself on picking up things quickly but a different language that soon would be a challenge,” Rachel replied back thoughtfully, thanking that Quinn had a good leveled head on her. Sometimes Rachel did challenge herself too much. </p><p>“We’ve kind of done a lot of genres out of our box already, but I do like the thought of doing it again, especially if it’s good. I know we have done this once before but how about singing a male song?” Quinn asked.</p><p>Rachel bounced up and down excitedly, “that sounds perfect! But who would we pick. I know!” she said loudly, shocking Quinn and making her chuckle. “How about we both say a guilty pleasure of ours, of course, a singer of the opposite sex.” Rachel exclaimed. </p><p>“Oh haha, um I don’t know Rach.” Quinn replied hesitantly. </p><p>Everytime Quinn called Rachel, Rach, she got goosebumps all over, loving the feel of how her shortened name rolled off of her tongue. Then she started to think about Quinn’s tongue and quickly shook her head.</p><p>“Please Quinn,” Rachel gave her the puppy eyes, her brown eyes growing larger by the second.</p><p>Quinn gave a big sigh,  knowing she was going to cave in anyway.</p><p>“Okay, fine. I really, really like One Direction. Particularly Liam Payne.” Quinn said embarrassed. </p><p>Rachel sat there with puffed out cheeks, trying to contain her laughter. Eventually she couldn’t hold it in anymore. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up.” Quinn said with a tint of red.</p><p>“One direction, I seem to remember you had a thing for Justin Bieber as well, Quinn.” Rachel said breathlessly. </p><p>“Oh gods, don’t remind me.” Quinn rolled her eyes at herself, being a typical high school girly student.</p><p>“Now it’s your turn, Rachel.” Quinn said expectantly, really wanting to hear this and seeing if it will shock her. </p><p>Rachel went a little shy and quickly mumbled under her breath.</p><p>“I didn’t hear that, Rach.” Quinn asked.</p><p>“Okay, fine. I said Jason Derulo,” as she looked at the wall besides Quinns face.</p><p>Quinn scrunched her face up, not expecting that result. She couldn’t say she was not shocked. Jason Derulo was such a male rights artist, with the way Rachel always went on about males singing dirty in their songs and calling them pigs, she never would have thought this. </p><p>“I know, it’s bad but I just love his songs.” Rachel said timidly.</p><p>“No, no. It’s not bad, in fact, I think we’re on to something.” Quinn said excited to now share her ideas. Rachel sat up and stared at her expectantly, “we need a sexy song, of course, it will be us doing it.” </p><p>“How about swalla?” Quinn asked.</p><p>Rachel immediately turned her nose up at this, “As much as i love the song, I don’t think that’s the one.” </p><p>“Your right, how about ‘In My Head’” Quinn asked instead.</p><p>Rachel took a second and thought how much Quinn has been in her head recently. “Perfect!” She exclaimed. </p><p>Rachel jumped up clapping her hands, “I’ll go put the song on.” As she moved towards her laptop she tripped up on Quinn’s legs, before she could fall over she twisted around and landed on Quinn’s lap, the force pushing them both flat against the bed.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorr..” Rachel got cut off as Quinn surged up, her lips attacking Rachels.</p><p>Rachel squeaked but it wasn’t long before she got into the kiss as well.</p><p>From there it got pretty heated, Quinn’s hands slid down Rachels waist, going down to the tight skirt she was wearing.</p><p>“Fuck, Rachel.” Quinn rushed, “I’ve wanted to do this all day.” </p><p>Rachel moaned into her mouth, panting when Quinn managed to get one hand teasing around the skirt, the other aggressively holding her arse.</p><p>Rachel took a breather and remembered their encounter earlier on in the day. “I seem to recall how I gave you permission to touch my boobs.” Rachel said with a lick to her lips.</p><p>Rachel sat up on Quinn’s lap, Quinn following her up, gripping her waist. She gave Rachel a tiny smirk, hands shaking as they slowly caressed her body, one hand heading to her breast while the other stroked her side. Rachel felt her abdomen ache, felt herself clenching into air. </p><p>Quinn’s hands finally made their way to Rachel’s breast, massaging them through her top. Rachel thought how slow they were moving and pushed Quinn down into the bed. Quinn looked up panting and saw the sexiest sight she’s seen yet. Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking down at Quinn. She teasingly lifted her top and flung it away, not caring where it landed.</p><p>From this angle Quinn could see everything, her amazingly toned abs and the under of her full and perky boobs. “Fuck!” she said loudly.</p><p>“So eloquent.” Rachel replied back, acting coy.</p><p>Quinn twisted up and pushed Rachel underneath her, not being able to help herself as she grinded down onto her leg. She moaned out feeling the hard surface hit her clit so perfectly.</p><p>Rachel took notice and pushed her leg up more, loving the way Quinn turned animalistic. Quinn snarled and started attacking Rachels neck, biting and sucking, but conscious enough to not leave a mark, that was, until her mouth reached down to those boobs she had such a good view of.</p><p>She used her hands and squeezed them both together, the bra limiting her access. She took the cups and pulled them above her boobs, not being able to take off the bra without Rachel moving. Rachel seemed to get the gist and helped hold them in place as Quinn’s mouth landed right onto her nipple, sucking it up greedily.<br/>“Oh gods, Quinn, yes. Like that.” Rachel panted, one hand going above her head to grip her headboard. </p><p>Quinn really went to town on them, wanting to savour the moment but being too horny to stick around there. She got Rachel to sit up so she could take the bra off completely. Straight after that she whipped her own shirt off, letting Rachel explore her body. Soon it wasn’t enough for Quinn however and she pushed Rachel back down into the bed, moving her right hand down and her left holding her chest in place.</p><p>She ever so slowly started pulling Rachel’s skirt down, she got half way down before she looked up at Rachel, searching for permission. Rachel nodded, eyes fully blown out. It’s more than what she could ever dream off. </p><p>Quinn smirked and carried on pulling Rachel’s skirt off, she was way past the point of caring and immediately attacked Rachel’s pants, licking her through them. Rachel felt a massive jolt through her body, not being able to stand the pleasure, the first time ever being touched in that way. As Rachel looked down Quinn started to pull her pants off with her teeth.</p><p>Suddenly a loud cry came up the stairs from Rachel’s dad. “Honey, are you okay up there? There’s a lot of thumping.” Hiram shouted.</p><p>Quinn shot away from Rachel, forgetting their environment and fell off the bed. Rachel quickly replied back before Hiram came up the stairs, her voice sounding strained.</p><p>“We’re fine dad, just practising our dance routine.” Rachel yelled back, waiting for a confirmation of being heard.</p><p>She looked down over the side of the bed, the only article of clothing being her pants. “Now, this. This is being blue balled.”</p><p>Quinn let out an explosive laugh, finding the humour in the situation but still being alarmed that they could’ve been caught, she fell back onto the floor, trying to control her heartbeat but failing as her eyes roamed over Rachel.</p><p>‘What a day,’ Quinn thought to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>It was Friday, the day where the glee club were to perform their songs. They all sat in the glee room, getting prepared and as usual waiting on , who was late. They all knew at this point that glee club was going to run overtime, from their usual hour they have. Nobody minded, however, as glee club, which some would deny, was their favourite part of the week. Of course, don't let Santana hear you say that.</p><p>Rachel was sitting next to Quinn. She can't believe how quickly the week had gone by. Between cheerio practise and the multiple work set upon them, Rachel and Quinn managed to find little practise in between, mostly at lunch though. After school just seemed to not want to work between them both any more that week. They did have plans to meet again Wednesday, but Quinn had cheerio practise that ran into overtime because Coach Sylvester was feeling extra generous that day. By the time Quinn managed to get to her phone, it was 5:30pm and her legs barely worked, so she called Rachel, profusely to apologize and said they would work together during lunches.</p><p>Which they did, and oh what torturous lunches they were. They worked in the glee room, so they couldn't manage to touch each other outside their routine, too many people crowding about outside, going about their usual lunches. It was pure torcher for them both.</p><p>"Are you ready to win this thing?" Quinn said to Rachel, noticing how she was sitting upright and expectant at the door.</p><p>Rachel chuckled, not quite believing how Quinn would ask such a silly question. "Now I don't know about you Quinn, but I have been born ready to perform my whole life."</p><p>Quinn laughed along, somehow seeing the seriousness in Rachel's statement, knowing she doesn't try to be arrogant but really can't help it. She finds it so refreshing and cute, but if you would have told her that a year ago, hell, even 6 months ago, Quinn would have found it the most irritating thing and probably would have said some nasty comment and stormed off. She'd like to think that she wouldn't have chucked a slushy at Rachel, but wasn't sure if she would set someone else up to the task.</p><p>"Of course, I shouldn't have asked, m'lady." Quinn said sarcastically.</p><p>Rachel got that common feeling, well common within the last week, where goosebumps arose all over her body, her mind getting fuzzy and thoughts running rampant. Clearly, being told m'lady set off some authority kink, which she kind of knew she would have, but was still surprised by it.</p><p>Quinn noticed the change straight away, she was becoming really accustomed to the way Rachel's behaviours change, being really good at spotting when she got aroused. 'Oh,' Quinn thought to herself, 'I can definitely play with this in the future'.</p><p>Mr. Shue walked in the door with a prep in his walk, Miss. Pilsmury followed closely behind more timidly.</p><p>"Now group," Mr. Shuester said loudly, a large proud smile forming on his face, "let's see what you all got, who wants to go first?"</p><p>Multiple people raised their voices, long past the point of raising their hands. Mercede's voice belted out above everyone else's though and Mr. Shue chuckled.</p><p>"Come on up then, Mercedes and Sam!" He said back to them.</p><p>Sam went to pick up a guitar and Mercedes went to stand in front of a microphone, Sam putting an ear microphone on him. The opening chords to a country song started playing, which was very unusual for Mercedes, but not for Sam. 'Speechless' by Dan+Shay came on, both of them admittedly killing it. After the song finished, getting a standing ovation and wolf whistles from the rowdy group, Santana stepped up with Puck in tow.</p><p>They both had a cocky swagger to their steps, both looking as though they already won, which they look like that everywhere they went anyway, considering they are both more alike than not.</p><p>Enrique Iglesias ft Kelis opening chords came on, the song 'Not In Love'. Santana sung the male parts, considering she knew more Spanish than Puck, leaving Puck to sing the female parts. They both did amazing though, and definitely added a heat to the room.</p><p>It wasn't long before Rachel and Quinn got called up, the last to perform.</p><p>As they got to the front of the room, they seemed to both take a nervous breath in, which was unusual for Rachel, of course.</p><p>"Quinn and I both decided to spice things up a bit," Rachel said to everyone.</p><p>"Kinky!" Puck said, Finn turning around to glare at him, clearly still thinking he was trying to get into Rachel's pants.</p><p>"And thank you for that Noah," Rachel also glaring at him, "but we thought in the spirit of things, is to get out of our comfort zone, so hope you enjoy it!"</p><p>The band across the room started strumming along when Rachel nodded her head at them.</p><p>"Everybody's looking for love…" Quinn started the song, Rachel smiling at her.</p><p>They both rehearsed a routine but seemed to forget it as they carried on singing. If Rachel could pause time, she would, just to keep the shock on everyone's faces, just like what they were hoping for.</p><p>The chorus came up, which was Rachel's que to start singing. They gravitated towards each other, not being able to help the lustful thoughts swimming in their minds.</p><p>"In my head, I see you all over me." Rachel sang, which was also exactly how she felt.</p><p>They now stood opposite each other and Rachel spun Quinn around, Quinn going with the flow. They couldn't deny the tension they both felt, not caring if the room noticed it, not caring if Finn noticed it.</p><p>After twirling Quinn, Rachel stepped behind her, Quinn throwing her hands behind her to scratch at her neck, grinding backwards. Rachel moved her mouth down to Quinn's throat, panting, as Quinn carried on.</p><p>"Just leave me now, say the word and we'll go," Quinn said seductively, moving behind Rachel and dragging her hand across her chest.</p><p>Rachel thought of Quinn touching that very same chest, using her mouth to tease her nipple.</p><p>The song came to an end with both Rachel and Quinn holding on to each other, staring into one another's eyes. Mr. Shue coughed and clapped loudly, breaking them both out of their trance.</p><p>"That was brilliant!" Mr. Shue said loudly. "Now I'm not saying we have a winner but, if everyone else agrees."</p><p>Straight away everyone cheered, surprisingly Santana being the loudest. She shared a secretive smile with Brittany. The only one who didn't cheer was Finn. Probably noticing finally how Rachel was pulling away from him.</p><p>He rose angrily, "This is bullshit," Finn said.</p><p>"Finn! Enough!" Mr. Shue yelled.</p><p>"No, sir. Let's hear what he has to say." Quinn stepped forward, going to defend Rachel properly this time. Rachel cowered behind Quinn, putting a hand to her shoulder and trying to hold her back.</p><p>"Rachel's mine!" Finn yelled, stomping a foot like the overgrown man child he is.</p><p>"No, Finn. She's not. Rachel is her own person, Hudson. If you don't like that, then why are you with the most feminist one out of us all. Rachel has never been anyones to control, but you keep seeming to want to push the boundaries." Quinn yelled back, gritting her teeth.</p><p>Rachel seemed to come out of her trance, and took a slow step towards Finn, "What are you saying, Finn?"</p><p>"I'm saying you are clearly a dyke!" Finn exclaimed angrily, Santana in the background saying "Oh, he did not just go there."</p><p>"I'm not a lesbian!" Rachel said back panicking, Quinn turned to look at her a bit shocked, hearing the panic in her voice, seeing her shake.</p><p>"What did you call that dance, then? Or better yet, what do you call just fucking a girl in front of me." Finn spat laughing.</p><p>Rachel stepped towards him, raising her hand. She stopped at the last second and stared at Quinn for help. Quinn stared at Rachel hurt, causing Rachel to flinch and look back towards Finn.</p><p>Finn started to storm out of the room, having enough, always thinking why the world was out to get him.</p><p>"Finn, Finn!" Rachel yelled, chasing after him, "Please let me explain."</p><p>By this point they had both left the room and an awkward silence came upon everyone. Quinn just stared at the door upset, her walls slamming up hard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>